Sueños caídos
by Lola300 y Kurai Tamashi
Summary: La historia pinta a Uchiha Madara como un guerrero egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, ¿cierto? Todos dudaron de él, todos le juzgaron, todos le despreciaron. Hasta la fecha él sigue siendo odiado, incomprendido por todos. Nadie se pone en su lugar, nadie le entiende. ¿Se han preguntado qué habrá sentido al ver morir a su hermano?" - YAOI E INCESTO - Madara x Izuna


Hola a todos! Este es otro fic colectivo, esperamos que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

Era una noche fría, como todas en estos tiempos del año. Los Uchiha habían sido derrotados, aunque no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, como victorias tenían derrotas, era algo inevitable. Madara y su hermano se encontraban en un refugio tomando sake para conservar el calor, sabrá quién dónde estarán los demás miembros, puesto que todos se habían esparcido por algún lugar. Generalmente nadie con prudencia saldría en estas circunstancias, puesto que el enemigo estaría ahí, esperando a que salieras para matarte. Era más seguro salir por la madrugada. Madara miró a su hermano que estaba temblando de frío, tomando un sorbo de su sake y mirando hacia nada en específico. Ese día estaba muy serio, no era común verlo así.

— ¿Estás bien, Izuna? —preguntó Madara casi en un susurro, mirando hacia su pequeño hermano, el cual le miró. Hubo silencio, no hubo respuesta inmediata, sólo se miraban con mutualidad, hasta que el menor habló.

—Me duele la cabeza. —expresó. Madara calló por medio minuto, mirando hacia abajo.

—Hoy fue un enfrentamiento muy duro, por alguna razón lo sentí incluso más eterno. —susurró, aún mirando hacia el fuego danzante de la chimenea que les propiciaba algo de calor.

—Sí. —silenció un poco— Y tuvimos muchos caídos. —agregó, Madara no dijo algo al respecto, sólo calló de nuevo.

— Los Senju también sufrieron muchas bajas. —dijo, como si eso compensara lo anteriormente dicho. Cuando un guerrero moría, uno no podía detenerse a ayudarle, eran más que nada los propios parientes los que debían recuperar su cuerpo, ya que el clan adversario siempre intentaría quedarse el cadáver para investigarlo, cosa que no era conveniente.

—Hmp.—soltó, rodando los ojos— Ojalá y eso fuera suficiente para alegrarme la noche. Esto no tiene sentido. —dijo, haciendo una breve mueca de indignación. El silencio se hizo por aproximadamente cinco minutos, nadie habló, nadie dijo nada, nadie expresó algo, hasta que Madara tomó la palabra.

—Esto es más grande que nosotros, Izuna. No tenemos elección. —otro silencio. No es que hubiera mucho de qué hablar esa vez, la pérdida y la muerte opacaban los ánimos y uno sólo podía responder con silencio, no había palabras que cambiaran lo acontecido. El menor miró la cara de su hermano, como éste tenía la mirada perdida, quién sabe qué estará pensando, pero podía interpretar culpabilidad e impotencia en su mirar. Sabía lo pesado que era ser líder para Madara, el querer disminuir la tasa de mortalidad en su clan, el querer protegerlos a todos, pero al final no poder hacerlo como quisiera. El tener que soportar miradas de los parientes del muerto, esas miradas de reproche que le acusarían por no haber podido hacer algo, por no haber podido vengar el nombre de los caídos en la guerra. Izuna sentía pena por Madara, no podía ponerse en su lugar, no podía imaginarse siquiera cómo se sentiría. El menor se acercó donde el otro, tomó una de las manos de Madara y deslizó las suyas con las de él, acercando sus labios y darle besos, algo que le pareció relajante para Madara, ya que mayormente sus manos estaban expuesta a los duros materiales y al esfuerzo, maltratándolas. Izuna hacía que sus manos, a pesar de estar maltratadas, las consintiera con el roce de sus labios. El beso se prolongó por un buen rato, no había necesidad de dialogar demasiado, bastaba para ellos con el afecto e incondicionalidad, el apoyo que no podían recibir de muchos, pero entre ellos nunca fallaría. Fue entonces que Izuna yacía entre las piernas de Madara, recargando su cabeza en el abdomen de éste.

— Madara... —llamó, éste no dijo nada. Interpretando el silencio, pudo concluir que esperaba que prosiguiera— Hashirama Senju y tú fueron amigos cuando eran niños durante un tiempo ¿No? —Madara silenció y recordó esos días que gozaba y disfrutaba con el actual enemigo. Su cara adoptó una expresión de nostalgia que a los segundos pasó a ser frialdad.

— Eso ya es pasado. —afirmó.

—Si, pero... —susurró, sin proseguir con lo que iba a decir. Madara le miró desde arriba.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te siento preocupado por algo. —preguntó. Izuna no dijo nada, al menos no inmediatamente.

—¿Hay probabilidad mínima de que consideres un tratado de paz con los Senju? —preguntó con seriedad. Esto tomó por sorpresa al mayor.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Eso lo sabes. —dijo, cerrando los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Lo más que quisiera, es terminar con esta guerra, pero yo no podré convivir con el clan responsable de la muerte de nuestros hermanos y de nuestro padre. Yo no confío en ellos. No puedo. —dijo esto último en un susurro. Madara entendía de qué iba su hermano y aunque lo comprendía, le molestaba un poco que dudara de él.

—Está bien, Izuna. —Ambos callaron unos segundos.

—Esto no terminará, ¿cierto? —Madara calló de nuevo, antes de hablar.

—No... —susurró. De nuevo hubo silencio por minutos.

— Resulta cansino lidiar con esto día a día, ¿sabes? —el menor le miró, sonriendo débilmente— Hay que tomarnos un descanso, ir a ver los alrededores, disfrutar lo bueno de este mundo. Ver siempre escenarios de guerra resulta insano. —dijo, casi meditándolo. Madara sonrió.

— Podríamos ir mañana después de pelear con los Senju. Conozco un lugar genial.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Izuna sorprendido.

— No, pero muchos afirman que es hermoso, vale la pena. —aseguró. Izuna sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

— Me parece estupendo. —Expresó. Ante eso, Izuna se incorporó, le dio la cara a su hermano y ambos se besaron con pasión, comiéndose mutuamente, acariciándose en el proceso. En eso, Madara le empuja contra el piso y se posiciona sobre él, sabían que estaban por hacer el amor y ninguno se negó a ello.

**XxX**

Era el día siguiente a la tétrica y triste noche anterior, donde hubo infinidad de pérdidas en ambos bandos, donde la muerte pareció abrazar en masa a las personas. No es que fuera cosa de ayer, eso era cosa de día a día y éste no sería la excepción, ¿o sí? Se podía ver un panorama rojo, con un inquietante hedor a sangre, a cuerpos en descomposición que a cualquiera inacostumbrado haría vomitar. Izuna estaba peleando con especial hostilidad, con la katana en su mano que le ayudaría a desmembrar a cuanto Senju se le cruzara en su camino. No tenía el sharingan activado, su energía no le permitiría hacerlo ahora, pero no pensó que _eso _le traería graves consecuencias…

—¡ARG! —Izuna sin verlo venir, sintió un dolor en el costado. Apenas fue consciente de que la piel fue rasgada por la katana de Tobirama y sus costillas estaban rotas, había riesgo de que los órganos salieran. Su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba atónita de la sorpresa y dolor mezclados, estuvo a nada de caer al piso.

—¡Izuna! —Madara estaba matando shinnobis, pero dejó todo en el olvido al oír los alaridos de su hermano. Al verlo se le enfrió la sangre, de modo que acudió a su ayuda, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros para que el menor no cayera. Hashirama miró la escena con cierta preocupación, sabía cuán importante era Izuna para Madara, sabía que todo esto era una tontería, que no podían seguir así.

— No pueden vencer, Madara. La mejor opción es crear la aldea, ven, si nosotros los Senju y los Uchiha nos aliamos, los demás clanes verán inútil el enfrentarse a nosotros y la paz se hará real. Piénsalo. —entre jadeos, propuso Hashirama y le ofreció la mano. Madara le miró fijamente, meditando lo que propuso el Senju. Por su parte, Izuna miró de soslayo a Hashirama, no podía fiarse de ellos. ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio daña a otros antes de pedirle alianza?

—No, nii-san, no confíes en él. Es un engaño. —dijo con dificultado. Madara le miró débil, cada vez más pálido. No, no podía estar pensando en cuentos absurdos, su prioridad era ahora el tratar las heridas de su hermano, no había tiempo para infantilismos. En eso, ambos se fueron en una nube de humo.

**XxX**

Al estar en un sitio alejado de ese campo de batalla, Madara sostiene a Izuna de un brazo, mirando como él se desangraba por su estómago, escuchando los quejidos bajos por la falta de fuerza, y al vomitar sangre como un chorro de agua.

—¡Busquen un ninja médico! ¡Rápido! —Pedía Madara desesperado, los miembros del clan Uchiha sólo miraban con pena esa escena de ver a su líder alterado por ver a su hermano herido. Ellos sabían que no se iba a salvar, pero Madara aún insistía.

—Madara... —calló por unos segundos. Madara lo miró y sintió como el cuerpo de Izuna se enfriaba cada vez más. Madara caminó un poco hasta unos arbustos para alejarse un poco del clan, sin embargo, algunos Uchiha podía divisar a su líder de espalda, y en frente con su hermano recostado; sus piernas ya no respondían por la sangre que perdió en todo el camino. Las manos, y ropa yacían todas ensangrentadas. Sentía como Izuna poco a poco perdía su color de piel.

—No... No te dejaré morir. —dijo, sintiendo la mirada humedecida, se negaba a llorar, pero no podía evitarlo y sin poder hacer algo al respecto, dejó caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, las primeras en mucho tiempo. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo y su cabeza agachada.

—Ya... es tarde. —los ojos de él, se llenaron de ese líquido salado que en mucho tiempo no habían salido, cayendo por los lados. Izuna sabía que moriría, que dejaría _solo_ a su hermano en su labor de líder, entre miradas de hipocresía, entre gente que no confiaba en él. Hubiera deseado permanecer vivo por más tiempo, al lado de su hermano, ayudándole en todo, apoyándolo cuando lo necesitaba… pero no sería así, _había llegado su hora_. Con una inhumana dificultad, Izuna empezó a moverse.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Vio como Izuna gastaba su poca fuerza y se llevó una mano hasta su ojo, haciendo presión; se quejaba más de dolor, pero lo quería hacer. Madara quedó sorprendido al ver como una de las manos de su hermano, tenía uno de sus ojos. —N...No lo hagas... —pedía con dificultad a causa del llano, alarmado al ver como su hermano se despojaba de sus ojos. Izuna con la otra mano, se dirigió hasta su otro ojo, y volvió a repetir las mismas acciones. Madara no soportaba verlo sufriendo. Le decía que se detuviera. —¡Ya basta! —Izuna hizo caso omiso y en cambio, le extendió un poco el brazo, enseñándole sus recién extraídos ojos. Madara lo miraba y se negaba a tomarlos.

—Tóma... los, Madara. Sé que... de esta forma... Podré proteger al clan… junto a ti. —Madara con sus manos temblorosas y sin dejar de mirarlo tomó los ojos.

—Izuna... —Los ojos del mayor no dejaba de escurrirse de lágrimas, tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando no llorar, pero le era cosa difícil.

—Prométe...me que protegerás a nuestro clan, Madara. —dijo apenas audible por la debilidad, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, había perdido demasiada sangre.

—Aguanta, ya traerán al ninja médico y tú... —fue interrumpido por el menor.

— Madara... —El nombrado cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y más lágrimas caían al suelo, sus labios se fruncieron. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir esta vez, no soportaba la idea de estar solo, sin él a su lado, apoyándolo. Abrió despacio los ojos e Izuna con un sonrisa entristecida porque no estará más con él. Sus ojos yacían cerrados y un camino de sangre corría por los lados de su rostro. Madara tomó las manos de su hermano, estrechándolas con fuerza.— Vere…mos ese paisaje que me comen...taste con _nuestros_ ojos... ¿Verdad? —Madara soltaba sollozos, tenía un dolor en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta.

— Claro que sí, Izuna... —La mano de Izuna dejó de apretar la de él, algo que hizo desesperar al Uchiha mayor. Tomó su cuerpo y no sintió ningún pulso, ninguna inhalación ni exhalación. Ya se había ido. No sabía si le escuchó decir lo último, pero ¿qué importancia tenía eso ahora? — No... —Dijo débilmente Madara, casi susurrando. Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y lo apretó con fuerza contra el suyo; sus lágrimas se derramaban el rostro del menor y sollozaba sin parar, sin importarle siquiera que los demás miembros lo escuchasen.

_Su hermano se había ido, ya no volvería._

**XxX**

Solitario, en una fría tarde de otoño, viendo las olas del mar chocantes contra las montañas. Ahí se encontraba él, Madara Uchiha, recargado contra una barra, con un vacío en su mirada. Era un paisaje hermoso, el lugar que aspiraba disfrutar en compañía de su hermano, de Izuna. En memoria de su pequeño hermano, Madara deleitaba su mirar con el paisaje maravilloso que tenía delante, como el ocaso iluminaba sublimemente las aguas de aquel imponente mar. Cómo desearía poder ser el mar, poderoso, derribando rocas, hundiendo todo lo que podía. Pero no podía, ¿cierto? No importaba cuán poderoso era, no fue capaz de proteger a su hermano Izuna, al que se juró que protegería sin importar las circunstancias ni el precio a pagar.

Se sentía devastado, la tarde anterior su hermano murió en sus brazos, esta mañana le hicieron el luto a los guerreros caídos el día anterior. Los funerales eran cosa de día a día, en épocas bélicas como lo eran estas. Rememoró con pesar los recuerdos de Izuna, los de su padre, los de sus fallecidos tres hermanos... Todos a manos de los Senju. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora el ideal que forjó con Hashirama? Su hermano estaba muerto y él ahora solo, ¿cierto? No tenía motivo alguno para pensar siquiera en una idiota alianza, no.

Madara dejó caer un par de lágrimas y mirando hacia su costado, hacia la aldea de los Uchiha, se ensombreció. Miró un buen rato hacia los suyos, sabía que él no era el único que había tenido pérdidas, sabía que él no era el único que sufría. Aliarse era impensable, inaudito, sería escupirle encima a los guerreros que sacrificaron sus vidas por su clan, sería hacer vano su morir. Madara cerró los ojos un momento, tras abrirlos, sintió una indescriptible sed de sangre, de matar a los causantes de sus desgracias, de dar fin a los Senju. Lo haría, protegería la memoria de los caídos, honraría el nombre de sus hermanos, de su padre, de Izuna... de su clan.


End file.
